


Face it. You Like Me.

by Icestar74



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hateful words, M/M, Restaurants, blushing cheeks, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestar74/pseuds/Icestar74
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya find themselves at dinner. Shizuo is pissed but Izaya doesn't care too much.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Face it. You Like Me.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit." Shizuo screamed in his head. How did he end up in this situation. He sat in a crowded restaurant in a booth across from the man he hated most in the world. The green pleather seat beneath him popped as his finger squeezed through in an effort to stay calm.

"Oh calm down Shizu-chan. Is having dinner with me really that bad?" The man across from him sighed.

Shizuo's eyes snapped up immediately to meet the rusted gaze of the other. "Don't fucking call me that." He growled through his teeth. He was trying to be quiet since it was rather busy here. "I wouldn't have come if I knew I was meeting you."

Izaya gave a big sigh and sat his menu down. He looked at Shizuo and crossed his arms. "Look. Do you honestly think I want to be here either? Sitting in this place across from the monster I swear to kill someday? My employer also didn't tell me who I was meeting, just that they could get the job done."

Shizuo thought about his boss. "It's going to be fine Shizuo. Just meet with the guy. They are going to pay well just to collect a little debt like you always do."

"Just shut up!" Shizuo yelled. He instantly regretted it when a few people looked their way. He looked down ashamed and squeezed the seat harder until his fingers reached the wood beneath.

Izaya rolled his eye. "You're being ridiculous."

Shizuo glared at him. "Me? You keep callin me names and talking with that shitty voice." He spat the last words.

Izaya gave a chuckle. "Ok fine, but didn't you call me an insect first?" Shizuo went to growl something but Izaya held up his hand. "No no no. Don't say anything else. I want to order something to eat."

Shizuo huffed and snatched up the menu next to him. He was seething so much inside that he couldn't really focus on the menu. It didn't help that Izaya was humming to himself. Since when did the flea hum?

"Why are you humming?" Shizuo asked out loud in annoyance.

"Hmmmm?" Izaya moved his menu down. "I often hum when I read. Not really sure why but I do."

"What ever." Shizuo sat his menu down and crossed his arms. He watched Izaya looked back at his menu and continue humming. He watched Izaya's eyes flicker side to side reading until he eventually sat it back down. He grinned wide at Shizuo clearly satisfied with his choice.

"Are you not going to eat?" Izaya asked.

"Lost my appetite." Shizuo grunted and looked away.

"Your loss. They have really good Lobster Fettuccini." Izaya smiled as Shizuo looked at him curiously. "It's made with squid ink pasta!"

"What is that?" Shizuo asked. He cursed himself for sounding interested in something Izaya liked.

"It's black pasta noodles. It's very fun to eat around other people and watch their confused reactions." Izaya laughed. "I promise it's delicious!" He then smirked at Shizuo "It won't be poisoned I swear."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya loved watching people like a creep. "What ever."

"I'll order you some so you can try it." Izaya smiled.

"Nah. I think I'll have the whole roasted fish." Shizuo just named the first thing he seen on the menu. 

Izaya gasped. "No you will not."

"What?" Shizuo looked up at him.

"I hate fish." Izaya looked down. "I don't like their eyes...."

Shizuo starred in shock. Izaya didn't like fish eyes? That was really fucking weird. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. They just look so souless and deep and it makes me uncomfortable." Izaya looked up again and shook his head. "Nope. You are having pasta with me."

Shizuo though for a second. The man in front of him was someone that he hated so much and is now finding out that something so silly, like fish eyes, freaks him out. What else freaked him out. Shizuo pretended to read the menu some more thinking about it.

"Excuse me!" A young man said. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yep. We are both having the Lobster Fettuccini." Izaya grinned. "Oh and I would like to order something for us to drink as well." Izaya gestured to Shizuo. "If I have to sit with this brute the whole night I think I need something strong."

"Fuck you." Shizuo spat. He looked at the waiter who jumped slightly and he felt guilty. It wasn't his fault that Izaya was a shit bag. "Sorry." He muttered.

"See what I mean?" Izaya laughed. He ordered something that sounded expensive to Shizuo and once on the table Izaya took a slow sip and smiled. "This is the right stuff."

Shizuo grabbed his and took a big gulp. He almost finished it in the one go. "Shit. That is good."

"I have good taste." Izaya smirked. 

Shizuo hated to admit it but he really did. This was one of the best drinks he ever had and he used to be a damn bartender. After two more he was feeling a little bit more calm. Izaya had a second and a light blush was forming on his cheeks. It was cute.

"Shut up idiot." Shizuo grunted out loud.

"I didn't even say anything this time!" Izaya laughed.

"Oh no. I was.... I don't know." Shziuo was grateful when the waiter brought their food. It was just like Izaya had said. Black noodles and lobster and it looked weird. Izaya grinned at his plate. Shizuo reached over for the parmesan cheese and at the same time Izaya had done so as well.

His hand collided with Izaya's and he held it there for a moment. "I never realized your hands were so thin..." Shizuo murmured. 

Izaya took his hand away quick. "What?"

"Nothing." Shizuo grabbed the cheese and gave it to Izaya. "So... are you a cat person or dog person?"

Izaya laughed. "Since when does the beast of Ikebukuro ask normal questions?"

Shizuo felt a grin tug on his face. The alcohol must be really strong. "Shad up. Maybe I am gathering my own information."

Izaya laughed harder. "There is no way you are implying that you are trying to be an informant. You want to be a detective!"

Shizuo stopped laughing and looked shocked. "How did you know that?"

Izaya winked and held up his glass at Shizuo. "Becuase I AM an informant."

They went on for a few hours. Going back and forth talking and trying to figure each other out. Shizuo found out Izaya hated dogs and Izaya... well Izaya knew everything anyway. That had more drinks and were laughing like old friends. 

"Shit. You know everydamn thing so why even ask me anything?" Shizuo finished his last drink and his face was more flushed. "Did you know that I love milk?"

Izaya stirred the ice around in his empty glass and laughed. "You stupid protozan. We already discussed that and your sweet eating habits!" Izaya cackeled. Izaya leaned back and sighed. "This was really nice..."

"What?" Shizuo grinned at him. "Not trying to kill each other?"

Izaya smiled at the ceiling and lifted up his phone over his face. "No. I haven't checked my phone the entire time we were here. It's getting late. We should go." Izaya scooted out of the seat.

Shizuo felt a huge wave of dissapointment take over and he reached out to grab Izaya's hand. He missed and knocked a glass off the table. "Shit." He got out and grabbed the glass relieved that it didn't break. Why was he trying to get Izaya to stay anyway? He cursed himself again for the hundredth time tonight. He stood up and watched Izaya shrug on his coat.

"I have to be up early tomorrow. Sorry to cut this wonderful meeting short." Izaya said.

Shizuo watched the coat slide over pale thin arms and wondered for the first time what those arms felt like. He imagined running his fingers over the smooth skin and felt his face flush. He stood up and grabbed his coat decided this was for the best. They should go their own way. Izaya might really kill him if that thought got out and he had enough to drink that it might.

Shizuo shrugged on his own coat. He turned to see Izaya starring at him with a sly grin. "Oh Shizu-chan. You have something on your face."

"Huh?" Shizuo reached up to wipe his cheek and Izaya moved closer. "Did I get it? What is it?"

Izaya stood infront of him and reached up on his toes. He grabbed the front of Shizuo's coat and pulled him down. Shizuo let out a soft gasp as Izaya pressed their lips together. It was a solid soft kiss that once seperated left Shizuo's lips on fire.

Izaya leaned forward some more to brush his lips to Shizuo's ear. Shizuo was frozen in place as Izaya whispered. "It's me." He pulled away and Shizuo found himself desperately fighting to not grab the smaller man and force their lips together again.

"Izaya...." Shizuo found a little breath to speak his name.

Izaya stepped away. "See you around Shizuo." He then turned and left. 

Shizuo stood there for a solid minute. He didn't even feel the gaze of the people around him stunned in their seats at the display before them. He reached up and touched his lips still feeling Izaya on them. 

"Shit!" He shouted suddenly causing a few people to jump. "We didn't even talk about the job!" Shizuo ran out of the resturaunt to chase Izaya. Only this time the intent to kill wasn't entirely there.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Arienne in my discord for sharing a writing prompt. It was such a cute idea that I couldn't resist.


End file.
